All Shall Fade
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: what is it they are actually fighting for? what is there to save? is it worth it? what about the future? ONESHOT. bad summary i no but just r&r anyway


Harry could only stare as England fell away into the distance. The full moon lit up the endless sea before them. He glared up at the moon thinking to his friend and male figure back

home in Scotland in his old haunt becoming a 'monster' as the moon rose. Still glaring at it his thoughts drifted to the white marble tomb only a few hundred feet from the wolf.

Tears were kept in check as Harry saw a flash of green light in front of his eyes. Glazed but dead blue eyes haunted his dreams.

His hand went to his belt to feel the solid form of Gryffindor's' sword, as red snake like eyes replaced the twinkle dead ones of his old Headmaster.

These were the eyes of the true monster. The thing that was hardly human who murdered for fun; for pleasure; for purification; for the sheer hell of it, and it was up to Harry James

Potter to stop him. He had just turned 17.

Glancing down at himself he almost laughed. He looked like a middle ages knight. Well he was in a way. The old traditions of the old families would never die. His hand went to the

crest upon his breast; a larger gold 'P' stood in front of a sphinx and a word and wand crossed over the 'P'. He had cried when he found the Potters' traditional battle robes. He

had only gone to Godric's Hollow to see the house that had been his home for himself. He had been expecting it to be in ruins. It looked as if its inhabitants had only gone out to

work, for 16 years, and it was just waiting for his return. Looking in the living room his heart clenched. Two wine glasses still half empty were on the table, the bottle next to them.

Looking closer he had seen a stain on the corner of the knee high antique table. But it hadn't been wine. Harry had curled up on the floor just by the corner, exactly were his father

had lain; dead. His glasses had never been found. Harry found them stuck in the crock of the floor boards.

Harry snapped his head around at the light footsteps behind him. He hand reached for hid wand in his pocket, but they brushed his fathers' broken glasses. Bringing them out

slowly he just held them in his hand afraid they would disappear. Hermione's' hand covered his and the glasses. He didn't need to look to know it was her.

'**Home behind. The world ahead.'**

HPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHP

They looked up slowly as the volcano stood before them, intimidating them with its sheer size and age. Invisible wind whistled past them, their hair flowing in all directions as the

hands of souls long gone pushed them onwards. Halfway up the steep slope the ground became almost impassable. Holding Hufflpuff's' cup in his pocket Harry felt a sudden wave

of weariness as the amount of dark magic erupted as he came closer to the mountain. His knees gave way. A feminine call echoed on the wind and with his last oust of strength he

crept up the slope foot by foot, over broken rubble and beaten ash. A circle stood before them untouched by everything around it, yet still blackened and dead as everything that

surrounded it. Paths winded away in the smoke in all directions.

'**And there are many paths to tread.'**

HPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHP

The sky was dark. No moon to guide them, no stars to comfort them, only each other. They were almost done. Invisible land stood before them; nightmares behind. They walked

on foot, their feet aching and blistered. They did not complain. Each had their own dreams and memories to keep them going that kept their feet moving. Their hearts light as hope

dimmed.

Empty fields of dark green grass surrounding a large but small home filled with love and many bodies. Laughter and delightful squeals filled the air.

The smell of ancients. The sound of knowledge. The taste of excitement. Te sight of the past. Thousands of ancient books hid a small girl, fascinated by the old pages bigger than

her as she read the books. Her smiling parents stood in the doorway watching, happiness beyond words.

Echoing hallways. No one can see him. He can see them, all over the castle. A giggle escaped his lips as the bat walked past. . .in pink! Then silence. It was blissful, perfect. You

can think in silence; escape life; imagine what you will – anything is possible.

Rays of pinky red light escaped over the edge of the horizon. Their eyes closed against the invasion.

'**Through shadow, to the edge of the night.'**

HPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHP

They stop. They can't go on. Not tonight. Wait till sunrise. Gazing up at the stars, they litter the sky like specs of glitter. They smile at things to come.

Pain. Immense pain. It causes her to scream and cry clutching at something beside her breaking it. It stops and she collapses into the pillows behind her. A small cry focuses her

attention. She looks around but she can't see where the small cry came from. She begins to panic. The something beside her moves away. When it returns it comes with the small

cry. She smiles a weak tired smile as it places the small cry in her arms. They both cry as the small cry opens emerald eyes.

Nerves. Nerves of steel? Yeah right. He paces back and forth: back and forth. Another jokes he has worn a hole in the floor. He doesn't care. Then the music and she's there.

She's eclipsed by the sunlight behind her. Then she steps through it. An angle on Earth. Flowers are scattered by a tiny girl with brown curls and emerald eyes. She laughs as she

stands beside the other man. The woman in white is standing before him. 'I do.' 'I do.'

Happiness. Delightful happiness. Red hair everywhere in the hall, invading the place. There are way too many of them. They're all growing up. Today they go off into the big old

world. Today they are adults. He smiles as his red headed son kisses the girl with the brown curls and emerald eyes. Nothing can change this but time. 3 friends stand together and

watch all crying. Still together. Through everything and they're still strong.

They cry as they huddle together under the stars.

'**Until the stars are all alight.'**

HPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHP

'Be careful now or you'll join the dead ones.' Look ahead. Forget the lights. Light leads to death. Darkness to tomorrow. They could barely see each other shoulder to shoulder.

No light shone from above but they chased their shadows. They had to get to solid ground. They fell. They tripped. The deadlings called for them night after night long after the

lights surrounded them. They walk, they run, but they never stop. They hide, as black figures fly above them, in shade of non existent heat.

'**Mist and shadow,**

**Cloud and shade.'**

HPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHPHGRWHP

And now the end. Two armies stood before the other.

Light vs evil.

Harry vs Tom.

Harry sat up straighter on his horse. Horns and drums sounded behind both lines. And so he marched.

Green eyes dancing in the light – happiness.

Fields of life with laughter of children – life to come.

Tears as children graduate – what to live for.

The family portrait – what each family has.

Two gold bands – of love.

'**Home is behind,**

**The world ahead.**

**And there are many paths to tread**

**Through shadow to the edge of night**

**Until the stars are all alight**

**Mist and shadow**

**Cloud and shade**

**All shall fade**

**All shall . . .**

**Fade**

If we fail.


End file.
